


Bequeathed

by SpicyRedPaladin



Series: Bonded (Blue's Altean Lance AU) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crying, Lance is named Alanci, Lance's Birthday 2018, Love, Multi, Non-Sexual Blindfolds, holograms, tokens of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Alanci's birthday has come, and his paladins have decided to gift him with a token of their love.





	Bequeathed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh loooooook another one of these! xD I've been pumping this AU out like Mars(tm) makes Snickers(tm)!!
> 
> Beta'd by the gracious ManifestMerlin at 3:00 am! Please enjoy~!  
> ~Eli

Alanci grinned excitedly, laughing as a strong hand ushered him along. He fidgeted giddily with the ends of the blindfold that was tight firmly over his eyes. He heard his ‘captor’, who he knew to be Blaytz from the moment the other entered Alanci’s room at bedtime, chuckling to himself as they made their way dow what Alanci assumed was a hallway. He heard a door slide open and was quickly lead through it, the gears whirring and locks clicking as it sealed them away. Unable to help himself, Alanci spoke.

“Blaytz, can I take the blindfold off now, or is this part of the game~?”

A small chorus of laughter met his joke, and Alanci broke into a bright smile. Blaytz kissed the Altean’s cheek and removed the blindfold, wrapping his arms around the young man. Before them stood Alfor, who was standing next to a table that bore 3 holograms, one of Zarkon, one of Trigel, and one of Gyrgan, from left to right, all three smiling lovingly at Alanci as their laughter tapered off. Blaytz guided the young man into a chair set before the holograms, taking up a position on the opposite side from Alfor as the king reached out and ruffled Alanci’s hair. Each of the paladins spoke in turn.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to make it for you birthday, Alanci. We’ve hit an unexpected snag in our research and I couldn’t leave,” Zarkon began.

“And I had meant to be there as well. But two of the colonies of the Belt are becoming restless and wish to reinstate their long held feud,” Trigel continued.

“Please forgive me as well. Another city has been destroyed by earthquakes, and they needed me to help rebuild,” Grygan finished.

Alanci smiled and shook his head, laughing softly.

“You’re all here now, even if it can’t be in person. This is more than my birthdays before I met the five of you, and it satisfies me just as well as having you here.”

Blaytz and Alfor shared a grin before the latter spoke.

“I told you all that Alanci wouldn’t be disappointed. Now, are you all ready?”

The holograms all nodded, and Blaytz picked up a box from the table, holding it out to Alanci. The Altean took it excitedly, drawing in a breath as he looked it over. The parcel was wrapped in pure white paper and tied off with a blue and gold bow. Alanci wasted no time opening it, tears springing to his eyes as he saw what lay inside.

The others watched quietly as their lover took out the silver chain within, his delicate fingers tracing the stones perfectly set into their fixtures. A Nalquodian sapphire and Rygnirathian topaz sat proudly beside the Altean ruby and Dalterion emerald that flanked a perfect black diamond that Diabazaal was famous for. Alanci held his breath, tears welling in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. Alfor knelt before him, gently wiping away the tears as they fell.

“None of that, now. This is supposed to be a happy gift, darling. A token of our love for you,” he said softly.

Blaytz set a gentle, warm hand on the young Altean’s back, stroking small circles through his shirt. Alfor gently took the necklace from his love’s hands, fastening it about his neck and giving him a loving kiss.

“A token so that, no matter what the future may bring, you will never forget the love that you have shared with each of the five of us. A love that has made us the luckiest beings in this entire universe. And so that you might think of each of us even when we are apar,.” he murmured, taking care to be loud enough so the others could hear him as well.

Alanci smiled softly, his lips trembling as he spoke, his hands took hold of one Alfor’s and one of Blaytz, his eyes settling on each of them before he looked to the holograms.

“There is nothing in this universe that could make me forget how much I love you all. And nothing that could keep me from thinking of any of you, especially when we can’t be near each other. Please, believe me when I say that this is the best birthday you all have ever given me,” Alanci reassured.

Blaytz gave the young Altean a drink, and the six continued their small party, locked away from the world for those brief moments, laughing and telling one another of their adventures since they’d been apart. When Blaytz finally walked Alanci back to bed, the young man was awash with joy, his hands finding themselves at the new necklace again and again. Alanci knew then that he would never remove it, and that only death could keep him from loving the ones who had gifted it to him, the five paladins that held the key of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudo and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
